Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management apparatus, an information processing apparatus, a method for controlling a management apparatus, a method for controlling an information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Information processing apparatuses as typified by a multifunction peripheral usually need a setup operation according to a client environment when newly installed.
The setup operation of an information processing apparatus takes a lot of time and labor. In a case where similar setup operations on a plurality of information processing apparatuses are performed, necessary software, setting information, and common data, such as validation data are prepared in advance. A system that processes the software, the setting information, and the common data according to installation instruction information has been proposed so that setup operations are automatically and efficiently performed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-180772 discusses a system in which in a case where individual settings are to be set on a respective plurality of information processing apparatuses, a host system manages a correspondence list that includes identifiers capable of identifying the target information processing apparatuses and the individual data. Individual setup operations are performed according to the correspondence list.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-226662 discusses a system in which apparatus identification information (such as a serial number) for identifying a target model is included into individual data so that setting information can be securely taken into information processing apparatuses.
According to the systems discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2011-180772 and 2012-226662, the individual data is often determined at the locations or departments where the information processing apparatuses are installed. For example, the names of the installation locations and the information processing apparatuses vary depending on the very floor or department of installation. Address books to be registered can also be different from each other.
When installing information processing apparatuses in a client environment, an operator usually simply places arbitrary ones of delivered information processing apparatuses in designated locations. The layout locations and the respective information processing apparatuses are not associated with each other in advance. In such a case, individual data including apparatus identification information is not able to be generated in advance. In other words, even if the operator selects and reflects appropriate individual data on the information processing apparatuses in the client environment, the selected individual data includes no apparatus identification information.
Consequently, the apparatus identification information about the information processing apparatuses is not able to be identified, and some of setting items of the individual data dependent on the apparatus identification information is not able to be reflected. Such setting items need to be manually set by the operator, which has hindered efficient setup operations.